


A Chance

by kdprovance



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Logan Lerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marked as gen but smut scenes will be noted in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: On Annie's first big role, she's getting the chance to maybe work with Logan FUCKING Lerman. Her life might never be the same.
Relationships: Logan Lerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Annie POV**

Deep breath in.

And out.

In.

And out.

In, one more time.

And out.

Much better.

As I settled into my seat, I continued trying to calm my nerves. Was I successful? I'll give you one guess. But I was making a valiant attempt at it. Sitting on the floor, in the corner of a room, trying to calm myself down before anyone noticed I wasn't even remotely okay. 

Let me back up.

For the first time in my life, I had a lead role in a film. I'd been dreaming of this moment for my entire life, and now was my chance to make something of myself. When I got the part, the folks in charge were so kind to me. They told me right away, and they promised they'd be in touch to schedule chemistry reads and other such things. Today was the first of those reads. A chance for me to meet and read with some of the other folks who I was potentially going to be working with. I was told only this morning that one of the people I would be reading with was Logan Lerman.

In order for my meltdown to make sense, you need to understand that Logan Lerman was my life long crush. I've seen most of his films, and I thought he was not only drop-dead gorgeous, but also funny, sweet, and the perfect guy. To think that I would have the chance to meet him, for one, and potentially work with him, for two, had me in a tailspin. Additionally, the role was a romantic lead, so at some point, if he got the part, Logan and I would be kissing at the least, and possibly having some very awkward fake sex at the most. It was enough to turn my calm morning reading over lines into a morning filled with nerves.

Before my freak out could devolve anymore, someone said, "Um, are you okay?"

I glanced up, and my heart stopped for a moment. I looked away quickly and replied, stuttering along the way, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

He looked down at me and didn't say anything to me for a moment. Then, "It doesn't look like you're okay. Is there anything I can get you?"

I smiled despite myself and looked up at the person standing in front of me. "No, really. I'm good. Just nerves, I guess."

Before I could say anything more, he was settling down next to me on the floor, and said, "Well, nerves I can help fix, I think. I'm Logan."

"Annie."

I avoided eye contact because I knew if I looked into those blue eyes, I'd be dead and gone. I needed to save up my energy for the read. He added, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Annie. How long have you known about this project?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. All of the information about the process left me when I got the part. I'm sure I'll remember at some point, but right now, I'm just enjoying this for what it is."

"And that would be?"

I chuckled to myself and answered, "A chance to do the thing I've wanted to do for my entire life. A first chance."

There was silence, and it lasted longer than I would have liked, so I chanced a glance up. He was looking at me with something akin to shock on his face. I looked away and finally, he broke the silence, "This is your first project?"

"My first lead. Was it that obvious?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "No, actually. I'm surprised they would cast an unknown like you."

"You and me both." I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was almost time for our read to start. I shuffled around my pages and began getting up off the floor. He smoothly stood up from his position and held out a hand. I grasped it, using the leverage to pull myself up, and also having an excuse to place my hand in his. It felt as awesome as I thought it would. Once we were both righted, we headed into the casting director's office. He gave us both a glance, and Logan introduced himself and I got myself situated in front of the simple backdrop.

Once Logan was done with the casting director, he came and stood with me, sides in hand. The casting director explained that we were going to be reading a few scenes from the script, including the scene where we meet, the scene where we have a big fight, and a scene where we make up, I guess. I would more qualify that last one as plain old making out on screen, but whatever you want to call it, that's okay too. I was asked which scene I wanted to read first, and decided on going the easy route and doing the intro scene first. It was easy, a simple first interaction between these two characters, Danny and Joey.

The button was pressed on the camera that was recording us, and I quickly reviewed the scene in my head. Location: an upscale club. Situation: Joey (me) is at a bachelorette party, where she meets Danny, an unusual guy. I took one last deep breath and settled myself into Joey. 

**INT. UPSCALE CLUB**

_**Music THUMPING. Lights flashing. JOEY is dancing with a group of women. She's the one that seems the most out of place in the group. But she's trying. As the song finishes, Joey breaks off to get another drink.** _

_**She sits down at the bar next to DANNY. She orders a beer and waits. As she glances around her, time slows. The THUNK of the beer bottle breaks her out of her moment and she takes a long drag from the bottle.** _

**DANNY: Well, I wouldn't have taken you for a beer kind of girl.**

_**Joey startles.** _

**JOEY: Well, you know what they say about books and covers.**

**DN: No, what do they say about them?**

**JY: All books have them.**

_**Danny laughs, started.** _

**DN: Well, something new to learn.**

**JY: Always happy to provide. I'm Joey.**

**DN: Danny. What's the occasion?**

**JY: My brother is getting married, so his fiancee was forced to make me a part of the bridal party. I don't know any of her other bridesmaids, but here I am, at her bachelorette party. You?**

**DN: My friend is only in town for a few days and he wanted to see if it was any easier to get laid here than it is where he's from.**

**JY: Well, that's appropriately vulgar.**

**DN: I agree, but I couldn't persuade him to not go out, so here I am, making sure he doesn't accidentally ruin someone's life.**

**JY: It's a good thing he has you. Not every friend would do that.**

**DN: I'm also the designated driver, so I need to be around.**

**JY: Makes sense.**

_**Silence falls between them, music thumping.** _

_**Joey watches Danny out of the corner of her eye and glances back at the group of women she's supposed to be spending the night with.** _

**JY: A thought just occurred to me. I certainly don't want to be here, and I'm getting a vibe that you don't want to be here. So, maybe we can have a little fun, just us.**

**DN: I'm listening?**

**JY: I am an avid people-watcher, and from what I can tell from you, you're good at it too. So, what do you think of doing a little good old fashioned people watching and lay a little money on the table?**

**DN: People watching?**

**JY: Yeah. Clubs are the best places for it because people are blitzed.**

**DN: You are certainly the most unique woman I've ever met at a bar.**

**JY: I'll take that as a compliment. Now, where should we start?**

When we finished, I had a smile on my face. It felt right, and it felt natural, which was all I was hoping for. I chanced a quick glance at Logan and he seemed surprised. The casting director thanked us and asked us to move on to the fighting scene, which had me a little nervous. It was an intense moment and I didn't want to over or under deliver. I reviewed the lines as I did for the first scene, remembering all of the details. Location: Danny and Joey's bedroom. Their apartment. Situation: Joey has just miscarried after two months of pregnancy.

**INT. JOEY AND DANNY'S BEDROOM**

_**Joey is curled up on the bed. Danny is pacing the room.** _

**DN: How did this happen?**

**JY: I don't know, babe.**

**DN: How can you not know?**

**JY: Because this is my first experience with this!**

**DN: Joey what are we going to do?**

**JY: I don't know, babe. Maybe this was a good thing. A chance for us to be a little more settled in and maybe be married this time.**

**DN: You know we don't have to be married to have kids.**

**JY: I'm well aware of that, Danny. Can you just stop it for now? I just passed our two-month fetus and I am not in a place where I can argue with you.**

**DN: How are you so calm?**

**JY: Danny.**

**DN: No, really. We just lost a baby. A chance for you and me to be parents, and you're just brushing it off like it's no big deal.**

At this point, my throat was already clogged with emotion, and I was trying my best to keep it together.

**JY: I know, Danny. I just spent the last couple of hours in pain and passing clumps of our unformed baby. I know what just happened. I lived it. I'm not calm, Danny. I'm tired. I'm fucking angry. I'm so sad. But right now, all I want is to sleep.**

**DN: And all I want is our baby back.**

**JY: I know Danny.**

**DN: You know?**

**JY: Yes, Danny. I know. Because not only was I the one carrying this life inside of me, but I have always wanted to be a mother. I've always wanted to be able to bring a life into this world and teach them how to be a good person and show them what there was for them out there. But I guess now isn't the time for us.**

_**Silence.** _

**JY: Danny?**

**DN: I just can't, Joey.**

**JY: Just lay down, Danny. We're both at our end.**

**DN: I can't. Joey. You lost our baby. You took away our chance to be parents. I can't be here right now.**

**JY: Then go, Danny. My doctor told me to sleep and I can't with you talking.**

**DN: Is that it?**

**JY: Is what it?**

**DN: Is that how this is going to end?**

**JY: I guess so, Danny. If you want to go, go. If you don't, get in bed and shut up.**

**Danny rummages around the room. He gathers some clothes and heads out.**

**JY: Danny?**

**DN: Yeah?**

**JY: I still love you.**

**DN: I have to go.**

_**Danny leaves the apartment and Joey breaks down in tears, curled into the fetal position.** _

Tears were streaming down my face, and I was in full ugly cry mode. It didn't happen to me often even in real life, and it rarely happened to me in an acting situation, but here it was. I valiantly controlled myself, and when I finally came back to the world around me, the casting director was staring at me with a look of shock, and Logan was hovering about six feet away from me. He asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

I sniffed and went to grab a tissue, saying, "Fine. The scene just got me a little. Let me clean up a sec and we'll move on."

He nodded and I wiped my tears and took a few sips of water. I returned to the backdrop and asked Logan, "The last scene is the make up. You know what's written. You willing to roll with it?"

He paused for a moment, staring at me like I had grown a second head. He asked, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem like you're just pushing it all away."

"I promise, I'm fine. Make up scene, you good to read as written?" I pressed.

"Um, sure."

"Great," I looked at the casting director and asked, "Good with you?"

He nodded and let us know when it was okay to go. I centered myself in the moment. Location: Joey's (formerly their) apartment. Situation: A year since the miscarriage and they haven't seen, spoken, or written to each other.

**INT. JOEY'S (FORMERLY THEIR) APARTMENT**

_**Joey is sitting on the couch with dinner. The apartment is quiet. Almost too quiet. A KNOCK at the door. Joey gets up to see who it is. The door swings open to reveal Danny.** _

**DN: I'm sorry.**

**JY: Danny?**

**DN: Can I come in? There are some things I need to say to you and I don't want to be standing here when I say them.**

**JY: Of course. Come in.**

_**They enter the apartment and settle on the couch. Danny looks like a wreck.** _

**JY: Okay. What's up?**

**DN: I need you to know that what happened a year ago was all on me.**

**JY: Before you go on, I think we both know that there is blame to share. We both fucked up, Danny. Don't take that all on yourself.**

**DN: How am I supposed to not do that? I walked out on you in presumably the worst moment of your life and didn't even try to comfort you when you really needed it.**

**JY: Danny, do you remember what I told you when we met?**

**DN: You told me a lot of things when we met.**

**JY: The thing about all books having covers?**

_**Danny smiles.** _

**DN: Yeah. I remember.**

**JY: Well another pearl of wisdom I've got is that all human beings make mistakes. It was an emotional moment for both of us, and it was a moment that we both never thought we'd be in, so I don't think we can blame each other for our reactions. Over the last year, I've spent a lot of time reflecting on that day. It was the worst day of my life, Danny, no doubt. But it was also the day that showed me how strong I am. It showed me how resilient I am. It showed me a lot of things about myself. And I can really only have gratitude for that. And it wasn't immediate. It took me a long time to get here. And do you remember what I said right before you left?**

**DN: Yeah. I do. I don't think I'll ever forget it.**

**JY: I meant it, Danny. I meant it then, and I mean it now. You are the only person in the world for me. It's cheesy as hell, but I haven't seen you in a year and I've missed you so much. I forgive you, Danny.**

_**Danny is stunned.** _

**DN: Thank you, Joey. I--**

Here we go. I was about to kiss Logan Lerman. Holy shit.

_**Joey stands up and kisses Danny. They part.** _

**DN: I forgive you too, Joey. And I love you with everything that I have and everything that I am.**

_**She pulls him in for another kiss and settles on his lap.** _

We didn't have a couch to sit on, so we were kissing standing up and I was rapidly losing focus on the scene. He was a magical kisser, and I was swept away on the tide. He was the one to pull away slightly, and I was trying to pull it together. He took his hands away from my face and I instantly missed them. My lips were buzzing and every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. Woah. I stepped back from him for a moment, and the casting director turned off the camera and Logan went to get his things. He was done with his part, and mine had only just begun. My mind was still kind of reeling from that kiss, but I knew I needed to get over it. He thanked the casting director and turned to me with a smile. I smiled back and said, "Thanks for being a great scene partner."

"And to you. If this is how you act all the time, I think you're going to be great," he answered, voice serious.

I blushed scarlet and said, "Thank you. That means a lot."

He nodded and left the room. The casting director was watching me so I turned to him and asked, "What?"

"I think he's great. We just need to send the footage to the director. What do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think?" I asked.

"The two of you are carrying this movie. If you don't like each other, then that's going to be a problem."

"I love him. We have chemistry. I think he'd be great in the role. But that's not my choice," I answered, voice clipped.

He nodded and said, "I'm going to download this and send it off. You're done for the day."

"Really?" I asked, not used to just one chemistry read.

"Yeah. We wanted him to come in and see how you did. There was a feeling he might be perfect and after that, they were right. He's going to get the part, Annie. Go home, take a load off. Someone will contact you when the decision is final."

I nodded numbly and grabbed my bag and left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

About two weeks after the chemistry read, the casting director was proven correct. Logan was cast in the role of Danny and I was excited and dreading it all at the same time. I was already in love with the "idea" of Logan, and I had a feeling as I got to know him through this process, I would only fall harder. But I did what I needed to do in order to compartmentalize the part of me that was hardcore in love with him and the part of me that needed to be a professional with him on set. Today was our first meeting with the director and some other key crew people, and I was a nervous wreck. We weren't planning a full read through, but the idea of seeing Logan as a colleague rather than as just a temporary scene partner made me excited and terrified. But I woke up the morning of the meeting, determined to be calm about the whole thing. I dressed casually in jeans and a flowy top, wanting to make a good first impression on the people I hadn't met yet, but also wanting to be casual and not overly persnickety.

When I walked into the room it seemed I had beaten Logan, but not everyone else. I found my chair and settled, pulling out my notebook, script, water bottle, and writing implements. Once everything was together, I got up and introduced myself to everyone. These people were going to see more of me than my family did while we were shooting, so I liked to get to know them or at least know who they were by name. I snagged a pastry at the small table in the corner and I returned to my seat. About a minute later, I felt someone next to me and saw Logan standing next to my chair. I smiled, stood up, and stretched out a hand for him to shake, saying, "Well, it would seem that my nerves were for nothing."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it? Let me get settled in and talk to everyone, and then we'll chat."

I nodded and he sat next to me in his spot, pulling out his script and a pencil. He made his rounds, just as I did, and I loved watching him. He brought a presence with him and it infected everyone. He stopped by the coffee and pastries too, grabbing a danish. He sat down and began mowing through his pastry. I watched in abject horror and fascination, shocked at the way he was just destroying the danish. He seemed to notice and he glanced and me and said, "What?" although it came out a whole lot more muffled than that.

"Nothing. I just want to know what that danish ever did to you. I mean, really. It's innocent in all this."

He smiled, chewed, swallowed, and said, "You're funny, Annie. I didn't have a chance to grab breakfast. I was hungry."

"Well then, that explains it."

Before he could retort, the meeting began and we were both in the zone. It was revealed to us that the film would be shooting a lot on location in NYC, which made me excited, but also nervous because LA was home. I knew it better than I knew any other places in the world, and I liked it too. But I guess beggars couldn't be choosers. We reviewed the schedule, which was going to be tight. This shoot was going to be quick, but I guess it was nice. I wouldn't have to be away from home for too long, and I would be able to count down the days. Once everything was squared away, Logan had to speak to a few people about a couple of stunt things, and I needed to talk to someone in production about finding a place to live. As I was having that conversation, I noticed Logan was staring at me from across the room. I could kind of tell he was straining to hear what was being said, but I ignored him and engaged with my conversation.

Once that was done, I began packing up my bag, and Logan came over. He watched me for a moment and then asked, "Are you okay?"

"Are you going to ask me that every time we see each other?"

"I don't know. But you have a look on your face."

I smiled and said, "Just a little nervous about shooting in New York. LA is home, and I don't actually have anywhere to live in the city."

He continued to watch as I finished packing up and he finally said, nonchalantly, "Oh, well, I know New York pretty well, and if all else fails, I have a small second bedroom in my apartment there."

"Really?" I asked, stunned that he would offer me a room in his place.

"Sure. It'll be nice not having to live alone. Plus it will make things easier for production. You should tell them you're staying with me. It will save them a whole ton of money, and it means they don't have to go to two places to get us. It just makes sense. Plus, I like you, even though I hardly know you."

I blushed at his compliment and I nodded my agreement. He beamed and I had to control myself a little. He was not going to make this easy, was he? I turned around to speak with the production manager, and they were thrilled with the arrangement so I took that as a good sign. I turned around to leave to find Logan still standing there. He said, "I want to take you out to lunch, and we need to make arrangements anyway so we can both get ready. You game?"

I grinned sheepishly and said, "Sure. If you're paying, I'm always down."

We wandered the area close to the office location and found a little cafe to sit, eat, and make plans. It quickly devolved into chatter about our lives and other things before we ever got to work talk, and by the time our food arrived, I was head over heels in love with this guy. It wasn't fair at ALL. But we finally moved on to talk of going east, and he told me he needed to be in the city for something else a few weeks before we starting shooting. I hesitated just a little and knew he was going to needle me until I said yes. I sighed, giving in a lot sooner than I would have liked. I muttered, "I hate you."

He must have heard me because he replied, "No you don't. Plus I can show you all of the fun stuff in the city and you'll have a free tour guide. You can't say no."

"I said yes already. When do we leave?"

"I have a flight booked for a week from today. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Should be fine. Just need to pack up and ask a neighbor to look after my place and get my mail. Other than that, I should be okay."

He nodded and passed me a small square of paper. I quirked an eyebrow and he said, "My number."

I laughed and said, "Old school, huh?"

"I figure it's easier than asking you for your phone. You can text me if you need anything."

I grinned and rummaged around in my bag for a post-it. I scribbled down my number and handed it to him, saying, "Same goes. You need anything, you let me know."

He smiled at me and my heart melted. He offered to walk me back to my car, and I accepted. As I drove home, I reflected on how crazy this journey already was, and how crazy it was probably liable to get. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the week flew by, I was getting more and more excited. My neighbor, who was around my age, was happy to look after my place and get my mail, so that allowed me to focus on what I was going to need to pack. We were shooting in New York in the middle of the summer, so I packed all of my summer clothes, casual and formal, just in case, along with several pairs of shoes and all of my toiletries. I added in my herbal coffee, my french press, and my drip coffee filter, because I knew without those, I'd be lost. I checked and re-checked, making sure that I had everything I needed. By the time the week was up, I knew I had everything I needed, and if I missed something, I knew that I could buy it. I gave my neighbor permission to use my apartment and eat anything that was in the fridge, because I was too lazy to go through it all and throw out what was going to go bad, and I didn't like wasting. Plus, she was already going to come in to drop off my mail anyway.

On the morning of the flight, I was a nervous wreck. All of my stuff was waiting by the door, and I grabbed my few last minute things before my phone vibrated with a text: **_On my way. Are you excited?_**

I smiled and replied: _I am. ETA?_

_**With traffic? Who knows. We'll make it, but I can't give you a time. Sorry.** _

_That's okay. You'll get here when you get here._

If I'd learned anything about Logan over the course of the week it was that he was far more interesting than I ever thought. Throughout the week, he'd texted me weird little facts about New York, and each and every one of them made me grin like a dork. I responded with emoji's often, or with something simple. But he was quite persistent in his sharing of knowledge. I settled on the couch to wait for him and my brain wandered to how I was going to survive living in close quarters with the living embodiment of every fantasy I ever had about being with someone. It was going to be a challenge, no doubt, but I think it might turn out to be worth it. Plus, even if I couldn't do anything about it, having to pretend to be in a relationship with him would probably ease some of my stress. Or it wouldn't and I'd need more personal time than ever before. Either way, this was going to be a challenge. Just as I was falling off the reservation in my fantasy, my phone buzzed with a text saying: **_5 min out._**

I shot a quick reply and wrangled my suitcase out of the apartment and down into the lobby where I could wait. When I finally got down there, I was dismayed to see one of the other tenants was down there. He was one of the creepiest guys I'd ever met. Going solely on the physical and ignoring his horrendous personality, the guy was good looking. I'd give him that. But the second he opened his mouth, any and all attraction I felt for him went out the window. He'd tried several times to make advances toward me and I had been able to keep him away just by pretending to be in a rush. I pulled out my phone and shot Logan a text: _Is there a possibility that you can hurry?_

A second later, he replied: **_I'm almost there. Is everything okay?_**

_Creepy male neighbor. I'm nervous that he's going to try something._

**_I'm there as soon as possible. You hang tight. When I get there, if needed, just play along._ **

I quickly agreed and made my way down to the open lobby of the building. I stood close to the door, knowing I needed an exit strategy. I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible, but he turned around and noticed me and grinned. He called, "Annie!"

"Hey," I replied, weakly.

He approached me, his large frame dwarfing mine. He looked at me with a creepy glint in his eyes, and he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just to New York. Taking a little time off."

His eyes continued to roam over me and I felt like ants were crawling on me, "You sure you have to leave now? You can't maybe make a little time for me?"

"No, sorry, my ride is going to be here soon. I really should go. It was nice to see you."

He was still watching me when he asked, "What are you doing in New York?"

Before I could answer, I heard the door open and my breath left me in a whoosh at the sight of Logan. He came up and before I could say anything, he swept me off my feet. He swung me in a circle and whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah, didn't get very far."

He put me down and I said, "My ride's here. I should get going."

Logan and I left the building and I could feel eyes on my ass as I was leaving. When we finally reached the car, I let out a relieved sigh and said, "Thanks. I could tell that was going to be different."

"No worries. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Just a little shaken up. I'll be fine."

He nodded and we settled in for the long drive to the airport. We made small talk, but I could feel the energy in the car was off. I sighed, knowing I was going to need to talk to him about this. I interrupted one of his ramblings with, "Hey."

He looked at me and I continued, "I'm fine. He's tried before and hasn't succeeded. The reason I texted was that this was the first time that I didn't have an immediate excuse. Usually, I can ward him off pretending to be in a rush. But I couldn't do that this time because you were coming to get me. I wasn't sure what he would do now that I didn't have an excuse to get away. I really am okay, Logan."

It was his turn to sigh and he said, "I know you are. I just don't like the idea of you living somewhere you don't feel safe."

"It's temporary. It's all I can afford. Maybe if this does well, I can move somewhere new, without the stalkers."

He chuckled and said, "That might be a good place to start."

We lapsed into silence, although this time friendly and calm. When we pulled up to the airport, we both thanked the driver and headed to check our bags. That went smoothly, but I was stunned to find out I'd been upgraded. I shot Logan a look and he had the decency to look a little sheepish. I rolled my eyes and rolled with the punches because I knew arguing with him was going to be futile. Once through security, he led me to a small room in the airport that was labeled as a lounge. He showed them his ID at the door along with another card and we were let in. We settled at the bar and the waitress asked us if we needed anything. He asked for a Bloody Mary, and I took a mimosa. Once both drinks were in front of us, we raised our glasses and he said, "To hopefully less creepy neighbors."

I laughed and touched my glass to his and said, "And to hopefully a successful and smooth shoot."

We both took a sip and settled in to wait for our flight to be called. It was a weird feeling, but it felt like we'd known each other our whole lives, even though we had only met a week ago, basically. We just clicked. When our flight was called, we headed that way and boarded quickly. Getting settled into first class was an adventure for me, but I took it in with rapt attention. Once we were up in the air, the events of the morning and the mimosas finally kicked in and I drooped a little. I leaned my seat back and settled down. My eyes fluttered closed before even the fasten seatbelt sign had dinged off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Annie."

"Mmph. Go 'way."

"Annie, come on, we've landed," the male voice insisted.

I forced my eyes open and remembered where I was. It was then I noticed I was leaning on Logan and I flew away from him. He looked at me for a second, but he then stood up and began taking out stuff down from the overhead bins. I stood up and stretched quickly, trying to get the kinks out of my back. After a satisfying pop, I grabbed my bags from Logan and we deboarded, the last two people on the plane. I paused and thought about it for a moment, realizing that he must have wanted to let me sleep. My heart softened and I knew I needed to thank him. Once we were at the baggage claim, I said, "Thanks."

"What for?"

"For letting me sleep. And for letting me use you as a pillow," I answered.

He smiled and just nodded turning away and watching the carousel. As it spun with luggage, I thought about how good it felt to be sleeping on Logan's shoulder. My mind wandered enough that I hardly noticed my own luggage. A tap on my shoulder and a point moved me forward and I pulled my big suitcase off the carousel. We stood together waiting for his and when he had it, we quickly stepped outside into the New York afternoon, thick with wet, muggy, heat. Logan grabbed us a cab and we were off. The cab ride was interesting, to say the least, and the cabbie was nice and made good conversation with us both. We were dropped off somewhere (I didn't know New York), and we approached a nice looking building. We were greeted by someone in the lobby, and they seemed to know Logan by name. He greeted them with a smile and quickly introduced me, but I think they could tell we were tired from the travel and kept the conversation brief.

When we were finally in the elevator, we waited for the car the bring us up to his floor. I was realizing he may have been underselling when he said he had an apartment in New York. But before I could say anything, we arrived on his floor and we were off. His apartment was far away from the elevator, which was nice, meaning we wouldn't get a lot of foot traffic and it would be quiet. He unlocked the door quickly and when I saw the apartment, my jaw nearly fell open. So he was definitely underselling. I looked at him and he was watching me. I muttered, "I hate you."

He must have heard me again because he answered, "No you don't. I didn't want to scare you. Come, let me show you around and you can get settled."

The tour began in the living room and the kitchen which were open to each other and a stunning view of the city. He then took me down to the room I would be using and showed me where everything was. The bed was big, and it looked like a fluffy cloud. There was a small ensuite attached, and I glanced in but didn't really take in the details. He told me which door was his room and then left me to my own devices. I dragged my bag into the room and slowly unpacked, still feeling a little dazed. I slowly filled up the closet and dresser in the room and pushed my suitcase into the closet. My toiletry bag went into the bathroom, and that's when I noticed the basket that was sitting on the toilet seat. I looked at it and noticed the shower and bath products. I smiled and called, "Logan?"

"Yeah?" his voice was muffled, but clear.

"Did you buy me shower products?"

"I wanted you to feel welcome. I asked a female friend of mine to pick it up for you."

I searched for him and found him in the kitchen sorting mail. He turned to look at me and I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

He nodded and I went back to organizing myself. It was going to take some time to get used to, making me glad I'd agreed to come early. Once the bathroom was squared away, I headed back into the living room to find Logan hanging out on the couch. I settled next to him and we just watched the view for a while. After about an hour, he pulled his phone out and asked, "Take out?"

"Sure. Anything good?" I asked.

"What's your poison?" he asked back.

"Anything really. Surprise me. We're going to get groceries tomorrow."

He nodded absently, most likely not hearing me. Eh, he'd figure it out. I didn't like to do takeout too often because not only was it hard on my wallet, but it wasn't good for my body either. Once the order was placed, he got up and went to the fridge and looked into it before asking, "White or red?"

"Whatever you want is fine. Whatever will go with dinner."

He nodded and pulled out what looked like a dark red, and pulled down two glasses for us. He plopped back down on the couch and poured us both generous glasses. We clinked them and drank. Sooner than I would have liked, I was feeling the buzz. It softened everything and made me feel like I was floating through space. A knock at the door startled me and Logan got up to get it. He brought back a few bags of food and we dug into the Chinese he'd bought. It was delicious. As we mowed through the food and wine, the world seemed to take on this golden hue, and everything felt easy. Once the food and wine were demolished, I settled down into the couch and he asked, "Movie?"

"Sure," I slurred, tongue a little loose from the wine.

He quickly picked a film and I fell asleep about halfway through it, the world still feeling pretty simple.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the following morning was harder than I would have liked, but I wasn't hungover, so I'd take the win. I grabbed my coffee stuff and shuffled out into the kitchen to find Logan already awake and sitting at the breakfast bar. He glanced up at my entrance and I muttered, "Morning."

He seemed to smile at my half-awake state, and replied, "So, not a morning person, I see."

"No. Hot water?" I asked.

He pointed to the kettle on the stove and I immediately went over and filled it and set it to boil. I set everything up for when it was ready and sought out the cream and some sugar. Once the kettle whistled, I pressed a fresh cup of coffee for myself and doctored it the way I liked it. I settled next to Logan at the bar and he just watched me. About halfway through my cup, he said, "Plans for the day?"

"Groceries. And maybe a little exploring if you're not busy. But mainly groceries."

He nodded, and I went about the rest of my routine, beginning with my yoga and meditation and finishing with a shower and makeup. I found the apartment empty, but there was a note on the counter: Getting breakfast. Text if you want something specific.

I paused for a moment and thought about if there was anything I wanted. I texted: _Vegetarian. No breakfast meats, please. Thank you._

Moments later: _**No worries. Do you have a bread preference?**_

_If they have biscuits, then that's my preference; but if not, whole wheat is best._

He sent back an emoji and I cleaned up my morning coffee stuff and waited. About fifteen minutes later, the door opened to reveal Logan with a few bags of food. I smiled and took a few of the bags and we rapidly unpacked and dug into our breakfasts. Logan had gotten me a veggie omelet and hashbrowns, along with a biscuit. I grinned at the sight of the biscuit and ate with relish. Once we were done, we brainstormed on a plan for the day. He asked if there was anything I wanted to see in the city and I told him that if there was, I didn't know about it. He offered to take me to the Natural History Museum, and I jumped at the chance. I was a huge history nerd, and this was one of the best places to see history. Plus, Night at the Museum was a great movie. The plan was to go to the museum and then head to the store and pick up things that we needed. I was in charge of making the list, so I quickly sketched out what I would need and asked if there was anything that he wanted special. I added his requests to the list and we were ready to go.

\--

The museum was a massive success. It was an amazing experience and I knew as long as I was in New York, I'd be back. I was a little dazed from the experience, so before we went shopping, Logan recommended a place to eat. We stopped in and grabbed a bite. This time I insisted on paying and I wasn't going to allow him to win. He eventually conceded, but it took him longer than I would have thought. Once that was squared away, we were off to get food and sundries. New York was proving to be interesting, but it was also proving to be a place where I didn't feel distinctly comfortable. Don't get me wrong, New York was a beautiful city, but it was also an overwhelming one, and I didn't do very well with being overwhelmed. But, I would deal with it because I had to and this is what I signed up for.

After groceries were purchased, the cost split evenly between the two of us, we got back to the apartment and I was in charge of putting everything away. Logan hung out with me in the kitchen and just watched as I sped through things. I had a system for this, based on years of living on my own. That taken care of, I settled next to him and just took in the moment. Here I was with the man who I dreamed about, in a city that was pretty amazing, about to begin shooting my first major film ever. Life was weird. And awesome. As we sat together, silence reigned and I didn't want to break the moment. I could feel his eyes on me and I was hesitant to break the moment. But it was getting to the point that I was a little uncomfortable. I looked over and said, "Is there something you need?"

He smiled and said, "Nah. I just like watching you. You're pretty special, Annie."

I blushed and replied, "No I'm not. Any plans in the next few weeks before we start shooting?"

"I have some meetings to handle, but mainly I thought I could show you around the city, take you to all of the places people want to see, and maybe even a few off the beaten path. Plus we have meetings with production and such. We won't be bored, that's for sure."

"I had no doubt about being bored, Logan. But that sounds like a plan. And don't feel the need to bring me places all the time. I'm just as happy to stay in," I replied.

"Well, that's good. Two homebodies."

I grinned and asked, "Anything to watch?"

"Sure. Let's see what's in my Netflix and we'll go from there."

I agreed and soon we were settled on his couch and I got lost in the film we were watching. If this was how the next few weeks were going to go, I was looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

The few weeks before shooting began flew by. Logan had us all over the place, but it was so much fun. I slowly began to see New York as a place I could like living in, rather than just a place that I was shooting a film in. We had a ton of meetings with production, including costume fittings, hair and makeup tests, and a few rehearsals, in order to block out some of the scenes. Logan had a lot more work to do than I did because of the little bit of stunt work he had to do, but I liked learning about different things and it was nice to be able to watch. Logan was a professional and he always knew what was going on. He helped me feel a lot more comfortable in my position and I was eternally grateful to have him by my side. I was also slowly realizing that I had a major problem on my hands with the way I felt about him. It was a big problem trying to live with him and watching him learn fight choreography. Normally, I would go home and have some me time, but living with him prevented that from being possible. Ugh. I'd never been more sexually frustrated and it was a fucking nightmare. But I was dealing with it as well as I could.

The night before we started shooting, I was pacing the bedroom I was staying in, trying to calm myself down. A knock at the door startled me, but I called out, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Logan, with two shot glasses in hand and a bottle of something. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I asked, "Yes?"

He grinned and said, "I have a tradition. The night before the first day of shooting, I take a shot and set an intention for the shoot."

"Huh. Not what I was expecting, but something I can certainly get behind."

He laughed, handing me a glass of whiskey. We clinked and he said, "To learning."

I smiled and answered, "To self-discovery and hope."

We took our shots and both relished in the burn of alcohol. He stood up to leave and I said, "Wait. I have a tradition too."

I got up and went to my purse and pulled out two pennies. I passed him one, and said, "Put this in your shoe tomorrow. And move it from shoe to shoe. If you forget about it, it's good luck."

He smiled at the penny in his hand and asked, "Where'd you get that from?"

"A teacher. When I was in school, he would do it before every drama club production. He'd pass out pennies and we'd put them in our shoes. It hasn't led me wrong since, so I figured it would work here too."

"Huh. That's unique but interesting. I will do so tomorrow. Thanks. Need anything?" he asked.

"Nope. Just need to try and get some sleep. I'll be fine."

He nodded and left the room, leaving me to my own nerves and anxiety. As I thought through everything, I realized that I didn't really have anything to be nervous about. I'd been on a set before, I knew Logan well enough to be comfortable, and I was excited for this shoot, which is better than can be said for some other shoots that I'd done. I pulled out my script to review the scenes we'd be shooting tomorrow and relaxed as they were all pretty tame and didn't involve any heavy stuff or anything that would make me nervous. It was an easy day tomorrow, so I knew I didn't have anything to worry about. I set out clothes for tomorrow and quickly made sure I had everything I needed or wanted to bring with me to set. I did a quick meditation and fell into sleep a lot faster than I would have expected. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT HERE, AS TAGGED.
> 
> Also, what is in italics is meant to be the characters, and then the regular text is meant to be between Logan and Annie.

Our first shooting day went off without a hitch, which to me, was a blessing, and proof that my pennies were doing their jobs. Logan and I were flowing together like we'd known each other our whole lives, and everything felt simple. The scenes we shot were simple, mainly just short conversations between Joey and Danny, along with a lot of B-Roll for things just in case. It was a great first day and I felt really blessed to be able to have such a successful day. As the shoot progressed that same feeling continued and things ran smoothly. I mean, sure, nothing was perfect, but working in film was an exercise in disaster management. Nothing was perfect, but to me, it felt great.

About two weeks into filming, we were finally shooting the first of many sexy scenes in the movie. The night before, I was trying my best not to freak out, but I wasn't succeeding. I think Logan could tell something was off because he came to find me and said, "Hey, everything is going to be fine. If you're uncomfortable ever, you let me know and I'll help you, okay?"

I took a deep breath, trying not to think about the fact that the reason I was so nervous was because of him. But I nodded my agreement and he left the room, allowing me to continue freaking out. I was going to be having a fucking makeout session with the object of my desire and someone was going to be filming it. Mmph. This was going to be a challenge, but not one that I felt I wasn't ready for. I'd gotten used to the constant frustration I felt, so that wasn't the problem. I think I was nervous because I didn't want there to be any bleed-through from me to the character. The character felt a certain way and I didn't want to influence that with my own feelings.

When we arrived on set the following morning, in my little dressing room (we didn't have trailers), were my clothes, along with a new set of lingerie. It was a little sexier than I usually went with, but it was for the character, not for me. I dressed quickly and stopped by the hair and makeup trailer to get ready for the day. The scene wasn't their first kiss, but it was certainly earlier on in their relationship, so maybe being a little nervous would work. When I arrived on the actual set we were using, I noticed that everyone was a little nervous. Okay, so at least I wasn't alone. Logan came in looking gorgeous as usual in a t-shirt and jeans, and the director walked in right after.

She looked at us both and said, "The plan has always been to let this be as natural as possible. We're going to clear the room, and all that will be in here are the cameras. I'm going to have a monitor, just to make sure we can get all the shots we need or want, but how far you go is up to you. Is that okay with you?"

I released a heavy sigh of relief, feeling much better that there weren't going to be a million people in the room with us. Sexy scenes in movies and TV were distinctly not sexual in any way, but this would make it a lot easier to get into that headspace. Our DP made sure the cameras were where they were supposed to be and soon left the room, leaving us alone, with cameras rolling. I looked at Logan and asked, "You good?"

"Yeah. This is unusual, but I think I'll be okay. Are you okay?"

I nodded and settled on the bed. I grabbed the character's book and opened it to a random page. Logan left the room, the scene beginning with him walking in. I just read the book and allowed the scene to play out.

_Joey was reading when Danny entered the room. She glanced up and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. He was something else, that was for certain. There was a look in his eyes, she noticed. Something different than she'd seen before. She put her book down and asked, "You okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm good," he said as he walked in, "Just missed you today for some reason."_

_"Well, I missed you too. Come lay with me and we'll see if we can fix that," Joey answered with a wink._

I was trying to remain in the moment, but the flirting was a lot for me and I knew we hadn't even started yet. He came into the room fully and settled next to me on the bed. I turned and grabbed his chin so he was facing me.

_Joey whispered, "Hi."_

_Danny grinned like a dork and replied, "Hi. I really want to kiss you right now."_

_"I wouldn't say no to that."_

_He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back with equal fervor and she knew something was different about this kiss and silently thanked whatever god convinced her to wear nice underwear. She felt him prod her lips with his tongue and she allowed him entrance. His tongue twined with hers, tasting every inch of her mouth. One of his hands found a place on her cheek and the other was placed near her waist, wandering about her side. Her hand was on his chin, while the other was on his chest, bracing her against him. She decided to take it further and pushed him back, separating them. He watched her with wide eyes and she climbed up over his chest and leaned down to continue kissing him. His hands wandered all over her chest and arms and shoulders, lighting every nerve on fire. They were tugging at each other's clothes, but neither of them wanted to part. Finally, she pulled away and tore off her shirt and pulled at his. He leaned forward and she tugged it off. It wasn't a simple thing, but eventually, it was gone and they were finally mostly skin to skin. They continued their kissing, exploring each other, and listening for signs of what worked and what didn't. Soon, they both were quite worked up._

At this point, I was pretty much gone in my own head and everything had a haziness about it that was kind of nice. Logan pulled back and his hand drifted to my bra strap as if asking permission. I bit my kiss swollen lip and nodded slowly. In my costume pile, that day had been a set of nude nipple pasties so there wouldn't be any accidental nip slips, but this was still a moment, for me and for the character. His hand drifted around to my back and he unclasped the bra in one try. It fell off my body and he just looked. I flung the article across the room and he whispered, "Stunning," and I couldn't tell if he was in character or as himself. Either way, I blushed and leaned down to continue kissing him.

_Danny's hands wandered all over her chest, getting to know the sensitive spots. Joey didn't let him have all the fun though. She found a few unique spots that made him shiver and she took advantage of that. Joey actually lost track of how long they were making out for, but eventually, they had to part for air. Danny's eyes roved all over her body and he whispered,_ (I wasn't actually sure, again, if this was the character or Logan) _"You sure?"_

_Joey_ (and I) _nodded and he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She climbed off of the bed and slipped them off and then asked, "You too?" He nodded quickly and he did the same, leaving him in only a pair of black briefs. She groaned at the sight and climbed back onto him, needing to kiss him or something. His hands were grabbing her ass and she was sure that if something didn't happen soon, there would be some serious problems._

I pulled back and tried to catch my breath. We just looked at each other for a few minutes, and then suddenly, something just clicked. I don't know if something in him shifted, or if something in me did, but we fully parted and threw off the decorative pillows, pulled back the covers, and settled under them. We laid face to face and he whispered, "You first, or me?"

My brain froze at the implication and I realized he was being serious. It seemed as though Logan planned to do something sexual to me right here, right now, on camera. My face blazed and I suddenly lost all ability to speak. I whimpered and pulled him to me, kissing him with everything I had. Slowly, he moved down my body, laying kisses here and there, and lighting every spot he kissed on fire. Finally, when he settled between my legs, body fully covered, so at least we could maybe use some of this footage, I was already pretty close. He parted my underwear and just the touch of his hand down there made me shiver. One of my hands was on his head, but the other was over the covers and was gripping on tight. As he began to do his thing, my mind drifted further and further away from the character and the fact that this was all a movie, and more into the fact that I was fulfilling one of my fantasies. I tried my best to not let out too many curses, but I knew it was also going to be an R rated movie, so I could use some of those four-letter words. Before I could really think anything else, my orgasm rushed over me like a tidal wave, and everything felt even hazier. He pulled back, his breath still puffing over me, and resituated my underwear. He kissed his way back up to my face and I could taste myself on him.

I truly wasn't sure what led to this, but I had a feeling that this was only the beginning. I pushed on his shoulders and he turned over so I was on top. I just moved down him, not really wanting to waste any more time, and it dawned on me that I was going to have to do this by feel because I was under the covers. There was a little light, but not enough to really see by. I felt around and I could tell he was very much into this. I wrapped my hand around his cloth-covered dick and just pumped a few times, trying to gauge where he was at. Once I had an idea of the territory I was walking into, I pulled down the front of his briefs and could hear the sound that was made from his dick hitting his stomach. It wasn't loud, but it certainly was there and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I pulled him into my mouth and began sucking him off in earnest. It was pretty exciting, I'm not going to lie. I hummed a few times, just to add a little something to the experience, and that was what sent him off toward orgasm. He suddenly said, "Joey, gonna..." With that warning, I was ready for his release. I was impressed that he had the presence of mind to actually remember my character's name. I took it all and swallowed, grinning at the fact that we had really just done that on camera, and some of it might actually make it in the movie. I headed back up after fixing his briefs, and just kissed him. He kissed me back lazily, and everything was good.

About five minutes later, we were snuggled up on the bed together, and there was a knock at the door. Logan said, "Come in."

The door opened and our director came in and I noticed the color on her cheeks. She was staring at us both, and she just said, "Damn."

Logan and I looked at each other, and both of us burst out laughing. Our director asked, "Are you sure we can use that?"

I spoke up and said, "I don't think we would have gone that far if we didn't want to. Use what you want."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's all that was on the schedule for the day because I didn't know how it would go, so you two do whatever. The crew is going to come in to get everything and then we'll let you go."

We both nodded and just hung out while the camera people came in. I looked up at Logan and whispered, "I hope that wasn't just character motivated."

He looked down at me and had a funny look on his face, but he said, "I've never done that before in any of the love scenes I've ever had. And I wouldn't have done it if I didn't really want to do it with you. You're pretty unique, Annie, and I want to take risks with you. Plus, I noticed you were nervous about this so I figured it might make you more comfortable to make it real. I could see us together."

I grinned like a dork, and said, "Well, that's good. You know, I've been worried for two weeks about how this was going to play out and this is certainly not the way I saw it happening."

He laughed and said, "Yeah. I didn't see this coming either, but something felt right about it. And I'm trying to be in the moment. I did set the intention of learning. So, might as well learn something."

I laughed out loud at his comment and just snuggled deeper into him while the room was cleaned up. It took our crew about an hour to clean up, so we got a lot of post-orgasm cuddles in while they worked. When they were done, the door was closed and we both hunted for our clothes and quickly dressed, both of us wanting to get out of there. I ran back to my dressing room, shed my costume, and dressed. I threw the clothes into the hamper that was in the room and tossed the pasties. I gathered all my stuff and rushed out to meet Logan at his dressing room. He opened the door about a minute after I arrived, shirtless, and I let out a whimper. He grinned at me like he knew what he was doing and he quickly threw on a shirt and we got going, hands linked. I guess I really had nothing to worry about. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT HERE, AS TAGGED.

When we arrived back at the apartment after shooting, Logan had already ordered takeout, because we both knew that we weren't going to get very far with cooking ourselves a meal. We both put our stuff away, knowing that if we spent any time together, we'd miss the food and that didn't seem like a wise choice. I took a quick shower, even though he'd already been down there; I figured it would be nice for me to be clean. I don't know. My neuroses were showing, I guess. Food arrived and we both ate like we were starving. There was enough for leftovers, which was nice and I knew we would be able to eat more after we were done with whatever we were going to do.

After the food was put away and dishes cleared, I could feel Logan's eyes on me, and it was making me feel very warm inside. I turned to watch him right back and I lost my breath at the intense look in his eyes. He seemed to be hesitating, and I grinned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Not sure where to begin. So many things I want to do, and they're all flashing through me right now."

My grin grew, and I decided to take a little initiative. I prompted, "Your bed or mine?"

He thought about it for a moment and then said, "Mine."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me to his bedroom. I opened the door and we both settled on the bed. "Protection?"

He just pointed at the bedside table and I nodded. He flopped onto his back and I grinned, climbing on top of him and whispering, "Anything you want, I'm game for. Do you want to use the stoplight system?"

His eyes widened and he looked thoughtful. "Yeah. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for good to go?"

I nodded and then leaned in to kiss him. He immediately responded, and we were soon caught up in a tongue fight. Our hands were exploring, and his soon made their way under my shirt and were caressing in places most people didn't get to touch. I shivered at the contact and knew this was going to be over pretty quick or that I'd get multiple orgasms out of this if I played my cards right. I dragged my hands over his chest, giving special attention to all of the places I'd discovered earlier in the day. He was being quite vocal with his approval of this, and I could feel myself grinning. I pulled back from him and tossed my shirt, feeling maybe a little exposed, but also knowing that he'd seen me without a top on just a few hours before. This time though, no pasties, and no bra. I figured we'd end up here and I was a little impatient. His eyes widened and he grinned at me with a very attractive gleam in his eye. He sat up a little and threw off his own shirt, and I took this chance to map him out with my tongue, licking and kissing in all of the spots that I was so enamored with. His hands were tracing over my back and I was actually having a little trouble focusing, but I did my best.

Once I'd explored all of the places I wanted to, it seemed that Logan had gotten tired of being a passive participant, and flipped me over onto my back and said, "It's nice to see all of you."

I smiled and replied, "Yeah. It's also nice to not have to fumble around in the dark."

"That's true."

He looked down at me and soon was kissing my neck like his life depended on it. I discovered that the spot where my ear and neck met was a very erogenous zone, and I was soon panting from his ministrations. He soon moved down and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, softly biting down, causing me to gasp out a curse or two. He had the other one in his hand, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. I was cursing like a sailor, but honestly, I didn't care. He was making me very wet, and I was ready for him. But he wasn't willing to move lower and it was making me insane. I decided to take matters into my own hands a little and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel he was very aroused if the erection was anything to go by, and I slowly started grinding my hips against him, which caused his breath to stutter and my nipple fell out of his mouth. I glanced up and me and said, "You certainly don't play fair."

I grinned and panted out, "Why should I? I'm ready for you, and you seem to be ready for me. Let's go!"

He laughed and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

He moved off of me and we both shed our pants, him revealing he wasn't wearing boxers under his sweats and me revealing my nicest pair of underwear. He seemed to be heading over to the bedside table, so I grabbed his wrist and said, "Do it like cameras aren't watching."

His eyes widened and when he looked down at me, I could see the dark glint that appeared. He grinned and settled between my legs and slowly began pulling at my panties with his teeth. I shivered at the feeling and his chin was hitting me right where I wanted. After dragging them off, he put one of my legs over each of his shoulders, and I was pretty much incoherent. When he started in on me, I became even worse, shouting out curses and making noise like never before. It seemed that Logan brought out the worst in me and I loved it. Unlike earlier, this time he got his fingers in the mix and when his thumb brushed my clit, I could feel the pleasure zing through me. His hands weren't calloused necessarily, but they were rough and that only added to the pleasure. He then pressed a finger inside me and I let out a wail. I was very turned on right now and he was turning me to mush. Before long, he'd found his rhythm, and I was falling over the edge with a very loud shout, a bowed back and curled toes. Fuck, he was good.

He put my legs down and looked up at me and I just said, "Damn."

He grinned and said, "Now?"

"Yeah, go for it. But I want to be on top."

He nodded and grabbed a condom and handed it over. He flopped down on his back and I opened the wrapper and rolled it on, taking notice of the fact that he seemed to have shaved down there, which he hadn't earlier on. I glanced up with a raised eyebrow and I could see the color on his cheeks. I grinned and said, "Well played, sir."

He grinned back and I decided to pull a reverse cowgirl, so I had some options on what to do with my hands if I wanted them. I settled down onto him and immediately we both let out groans. I loved the feeling of being full, and I made sure I was clenched down so he got tightness. I slowly began to move, not really bouncing up and down, but moving front to back. Soon I found my rhythm and tried to just go with the flow. Once I was comfortable, one of my hands drifted down to his balls and I just brushed my hand over them lightly. I could feel the air punch out of him and I couldn't help the grin on my face. I continued my own ministrations, but it seemed that Logan had a few ideas. He sat up, wrapping his arms around my middle and one of his hands drifted down to my clit. I moaned at the touch and I knew now it was a race to the end. I began bouncing in earnest, supporting myself on one arm. I clenched down as much as I could and I loved the feeling of him filling me up. His hand began to move more erratically, and I could feel his breath whuffing over my neck. He groaned, "Faster."

I settled a little bit and then began going faster, as requested, and he soon moaned loudly, and I could feel him drawing up for orgasm. His breath flew out of him and he flopped back onto the bed, and I chased my own release, following him moments later. I climbed off him, wrapped up the condom, trashed it, and fell into bed with him. He grinned and said, "Damn."

"Yeah, that about covers it," I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next two weeks, Logan and I had a LOT more sex. For the first time in my life, I was actually a little sore from how active we were, but I wasn't going to complain because I'd never had as many orgasms as I had with him. On set, we were practically glued to each other's sides, and it was so much fun not having to hide anymore. Every even remotely sexual scene, from kissing to full-blown "sex" was now an opportunity to pregame before we got home and we both had a ton of fun with it. We were slowly learning each other, personally and sexually, and it was a joy to experience.

As our last day of filming was coming closer and closer, I began to get nervous. I knew Logan and I had a connection, but I was worried it was simply based on working together, not on any real feelings. I didn't mean to, but I began pulling away from Logan and he noticed. On the third to last day of shooting, or somewhere close to that, when we were sitting on the couch after dinner, he looked at me and asked, "Why are you so nervous?"

I didn't make eye contact, but I said, "Because everything is changing."

"But isn't that a good thing?" he asked.

"I guess. I'm just scared I'm going to lose you after this is all over."

There was a lull of silence, and suddenly he got up and left the room. I looked after him, trying not to let my tears fall. About a minute later, he came back into the room and one of his hands was clutched in a fist. He sat down next to me and said, "Close your eyes and put out your hand."

I raised an eyebrow and he said, "Do it. Nothing bad, I promise."

I looked at him for a moment and saw that he really wasn't trying anything. I did as asked, and I felt a weight being placed in my hand. He said, "Feel it and try to guess."

I closed my hand and could immediately tell that inside of my hand was several of something. I wasn't quite sure exactly what it was, but as I felt around, I noticed the ridged teeth of what was maybe a key. I asked, "A key?"

He answered, "Open your eyes."

I did and I saw a ring with three keys on it. One of them was labeled HOME, another LA, and the final key was NYC. I looked up and saw his face. He just watched me and I asked, "Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah. We've been living together for almost two months now, and only two weeks of that have we been a couple. I want you to continue living with me, and didn't you say you wanted to get away from that creepy guy who lives in your building?"

I smiled, loving that he remembered. I nodded quietly and said, "Yeah. I'll move in with you. And I really do hate my creepy neighbor."

He grinned at me and leaned in. I put a finger against his lips and said, "Wait. I want to get these safe, and then we can have fun."

\--

Three days later and the shoot was wrapped. Logan decided it would be a good idea to go out for dinner that night to celebrate. We ended up at a pretty upscale restaurant in the city, and I instantly felt out of my depth. But with Logan there, I knew everything would be okay. As we looked over the menu, I was a little stunned at the prices. When I glanced up and asked, "I can order anything?" his smile was soft and understanding.

"Yeah. I know it's a little overwhelming. But order whatever suits your fancy."

I smiled back at him and continued to peruse the menu, looking for something that I thought I might like. Once I found what I was looking for, we ordered our food and drink, him a whiskey, and me a rum and coke. Drinks came first and we talked about plans for after we got back to LA. I was so excited to start a life with Logan and I couldn't wait to get out of my shitty apartment, with creepy neighbors and no soundproofing. As we talked, food arrived and we both dug in. Plans continued to be made and I could tell Logan was chomping at the bit to get on with things. But we both needed to pack up here in New York, and I needed a little time to get a few things squared away when we got home, including informing the people who needed to know that I would be moving and relatedly, that I had a boyfriend. I wasn't sure how that would go over.

Once our meal was finished, we ordered a dessert to share and we moved on to other topics of conversation. I loved watching Logan talk. He had a passion for what he did to a level that I hadn't seen before and he knew a lot about film and film history. He was giving me, inadvertently, an unparalleled lesson in the history of film. I grinned listening to him talk and once dessert was finished and drinks were gone, we paid, and headed out. One thing that I don't think I would ever get used to about New York was the fact that the city really never slept. People were out all hours of the night and something was always happening. As we wandered the city, hand in hand, I realized how lucky I was. Not many words were exchanged on this walk, and we soon arrived back at Logan's building. Or our building I guess it was now.

We got into the apartment with minimal fuss and we were soon wrapped up in each other in his bed. Or our bed. I wasn't sure about that one yet.


	10. Chapter 10

After we wrapped shooting, time seemed to slow down. Everything felt stretched out, and life seemed to finally release a sigh for both of us. We remained in New York for a week after wrap, packing up, squaring away last-minute business, and taking in some last few places we wanted to see. On our last night, Logan and I were up for hours, laughing, talking, and having some great sex. In between rounds, we would reminisce about moments on set or from our time together. It felt like we were both a little drunk, even though neither of us had touched a drop because we were flying tomorrow. We fell asleep as the light was hitting the sky, and sooner than either of us would have liked, we were flying back to LA.

The flight was quiet, both of us knocked out from our late night. Once we landed back in LA, Logan offered to stay the night with me in my apartment so I wouldn't feel unsafe. I grinned at his sweetness and accepted, telling him that he was going to get a chance to experience one night in my shitty apartment. He laughed and the car took us to my crummy building. We walked into the lobby, and I was relieved to note that no one was there and we slid in and were up in my apartment with no disruption. I shot off a quick text to my neighbor, letting her know I was home, and she replied that she'd be by soon to drop off my keys.

Logan was lounging on my couch and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I had been arranging things with my landlord so I could get out as soon as possible. I didn't want to waste any time being apart from Logan. I don't know if I would qualify it as love at this moment, but it was certainly approaching that. I enjoyed spending time with him and we connected in a way that I hadn't ever experienced with anyone else. As we lounged together, there was a knock at the door. I got up to see who it was because it couldn't have been my neighbor already. I checked the peephole and my blood ran cold. I slowly opened the door to see creepy neighbor standing there with a creepy look on his face. He said, "You're back!"

I smiled weakly and said, "Yeah. It looks like I am. I just got in, so can you come back another time? Now doesn't really work for me."

"Oh, I won't keep you long, I just wanted to check-in and see how your trip was."

I swallowed slowly, trying not to let the fear overwhelm me, "It was fine. I really have to go."

"Are you sure?" he asked, voice sending shivers down my spine.

Before I could even say anything, I felt Logan behind me and he said, voice serious, "She's sure. Now, she asked you to leave, and I think she'd like it if you listened to her."

Creepy neighbor looked up at Logan and asked, "And who do you think you are?"

I hid a grin in my hand as Logan answered, "Well, first of all, I'm someone who cares about how he treats women, but more importantly, I'm her boyfriend. And I think we'd both appreciate it if you left us alone."

His face reddened, but I couldn't tell if it was in anger or embarrassment. I closed the door in his face and made sure it was locked. Logan wrapped an arm around me and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I whispered, "Thank god I'm getting out of here."

"Agreed. Now, let's wait for your neighbor, and then we'll get food and I have some plans for your bed."

I blushed and said, "You're going to have to keep quiet. This building's walls are paper thin."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "You know I like a challenge."

I laughed and we fell onto the couch, cuddled together. I felt safe with Logan. It was a great feeling and one that I could certainly get used to. About an hour later, there was another knock at the door and I knew this time it was my neighbor. I opened the door and she was there with a smile and a, "Welcome back!"

I smiled back and said, "Thanks. Come in, and tell me if there's anything I need to know."

I stepped back from the door so she could enter and we walked back into the living room, where Logan was still on the couch. He glanced up and smiled. He stood up and I said, "Mel, this is Logan. Logan, this is Mel."

He shook her hand and said, "Thanks for watching Annie's apartment."

"Of course. It was no trouble at all. How do you know Annie?"

I grinned and said, "We were working together."

"Then what's he doing here? Didn't you wrap?"

I blushed and answered, "We're together. And I'm moving in with him."

She stared at me for what felt like a million years, before finally saying, "Oh thank god. Creepy neighbor has been knocking at your door for basically the whole time you've been gone."

"Really?" I asked, frowning.

She nodded and said, "He has a problem, Annie."

"Yeah, he knocked a little while ago. Logan set him straight."

"It's lucky that you were here," she said to him, "He's been pretty weird about Annie lately and if you weren't here, I don't want to think of what could have happened."

I shuddered to think of that and asked, "Is there anything I need to know?"

"Other than creepy neighbor, not that I can think of. The building still sucks, the walls are still too thin, and yeah."

I laughed and said, "That I knew. Let me pay you and then you can be on your way."

She nodded and I left the room to get my checkbook. When I came back the two of them were engaged in a quiet conversation, but I noticed Logan's face was red as a tomato. I chuckled, knowing that Mel was probably giving him a very intense shovel talk. I rolled my eyes and passed her the check saying, "You can stop tormenting my boyfriend. He gets it. He protected me from creepy neighbor. I don't think he's going to do anything bad to me on purpose."


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks after returning to LA, I was standing in my empty apartment with Logan, reflecting for a moment before leaving forever. The last two weeks had been overwhelming, but so exciting and everything felt like it was infused with an energy that I couldn't name. When we got back, I informed all the people who mattered to me and my career, minus my parents, that Logan and I were moving in together and that we were dating. Everyone seemed not only skeptical but concerned. I just smiled through it, promising them everything was going to be okay. I also asked my publicist to see what needed to be done to get a restraining order on creepy neighbor. She told me she would take care of everything, and I had faith that she would handle it.

After everyone was informed, it was time to start packing. Logan took me to his apartment before we moved anything so I could see what kind of room he had. His second bedroom was plenty big enough for my bed and my tiny couch, so both would live there. There were a few other odds and ends that were important to me, but most of it didn't really matter. I packed up what really mattered and within a week I was able to live with Logan. Then came the task of getting rid of the rest of my stuff. A lot of it went to Mel, who I knew would use it and enjoy it. Some of it got donated to Goodwill and the like and some of it went into the garbage because I knew no one would have a use for it. What I wanted to keep, which was mostly stuff for the kitchen, went to Logan's and was quickly organized.

As we stood together in my empty apartment, I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I grabbed Logan's hand and said, "Here's to whatever this crazy adventure brings. I'm excited to share this new chapter with you."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, and I knew everything that he was trying to say with that. We left the apartment hand in hand and I quickly turned in my key and last month's rent. We hopped into Logan's car and headed home. It felt good to say that. The drive took a lot longer than we would have liked, but it was an excuse to listen to the radio and jam together. Logan had a beautiful voice, and it felt really special to sing with him. As traffic thinned out, finally, we were able to make it home and we both slumped on the couch. He flicked on the TV to something mindless and we just hung out for the rest of the afternoon. It was really nice to just be with Logan.

After dinner was eaten, dishes done, and both of us ready for sleep, I hesitated at the threshold of the doorway. Logan noticed and asked, "All good?"

I grinned and said, "Yeah. All good. Just going to take some getting used to."

He nodded and I crossed the threshold, climbing into bed with him and immediately curling up. We both fell asleep relatively quickly, and nothing would ever beat the feeling of being in Logan's arms.

\--

Waking up in Logan's arms was something that I could definitely get used to. As we both slowly re-adjusted to life outside of production and learning to live together, things evened out. I had meeting after meeting with my team, working out what my next project was going to be. I wasn't really looking for anything, but a few things had come my way when people somehow found out about the project I had finished with Logan. He was encouraging me to go out and find something to do, but I was a little reluctant. I had such an amazing time working with Logan, that I was feeling a little nervous about moving on to another project.

One night, after a swath of meetings, Logan and I were eating when he asked me, "Why are you so hesitant to take another project?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I'm terrified of losing us. I loved making a film with you so much that I'm terrified nothing is going to ever be the same for me."

He smiled at me and said, "Nothing will ever be the same as that, but isn't that part of the fun? Being able to create new experiences with new people all the time? Have faith. Something will come along, just don't hold yourself back."

My eyes were welling up with tears and I was struggling not to cry. He always seemed to know what to say to make me feel better. I didn't understand how he did it, but I got up from my chair and hugged him tightly. I whispered, "Thank you."

I felt him nod and I settled back in my chair and we finished our meal. Just as we were finishing the dishes, both of our phones started ringing. Logan picked his up and said, "Hey, Annie's here with me."

He quickly put his phone on speaker, and it was our director, Sarah. She said, "Hey. I'm thinking of sending this film, once finished, to multiple film festivals around the world. I would like it if you could be available for a lot of them, so we can promote the film. Do either of you have any conflicts or complaints?"

I paused and thought about it, thinking that it would be a great opportunity for me and my career, and it would also be an opportunity to see the world with Logan. He'd already been to a few festivals, but these would be my first if we went. He quickly agreed, and I answered, "Nothing has come up yet, so it should work out fine. Send me and my manager details?"

"Of course," she answered, "Thanks."

We hung up and I grinned, saying, "Well, I guess we're going to get to see the world together."

"I guess we are."


	12. Chapter 12

January came fast and furious and everything was feeling a lot better. I had taken a few guest spots on some TV shows, but most of my time was spent in LA, searching for my next project and working with my team to prep for all of the festivals we would be attending this year. The first of which was coming up in Salt Lake City, Utah. I'd heard amazing things about Sundance, and Robert Redford was a national treasure, so I was looking forward to the experience. Logan and I actually ended up working with the same stylists, which was either coincidence, or someone on both of our teams was conspiring. Either way, we ended up matching really nicely.

We both kept it simple in all black, me in classic little black dresses for most of the events, and Logan in a black suit with different shirts, all in varying shades of grey. Not going to lie, he looked sexy. I added a pop of color with a pair of red heels, but I didn't want to be too loud. I was a simple person, and I liked my looks to reflect that. As we got closer and closer to the festival, I got more and more nervous. Logan was doing his best to keep me calm, and by the time we were flying out to Salt Lake with our teams, everyone was a nervous wreck. Our director calmed both of us down, telling us we'd given great performances, and that the audiences would love us. We were up for US Dramatic Grand Jury Prize, US Dramatic Audience Prize, and World Cinema Dramatic Special Jury Award for Acting. 

Arriving at the carpet for our premiere was overwhelming, but Logan helped me calm down in the car, and when we got out, I had a smile on my face. We walked the carpet together, arms linked. We'd decided to keep our relationship quiet for now, because we really wanted a little more time before everyone was commenting on everything we did together. After we finished our interviews, we headed in to see the film for the first time. The theater was packed, I'm sure most people there to see Logan's performance. We were seated right in the middle of the theater, throngs of press and others seated around us, waiting for the film to start. Our director walked out onto the stage and said, "Hi all. Welcome to this special premiere of Tragedy. I am so thrilled to show you this fabulous project. Before I do though, I want to thank my actors, Logan Lerman and Annie Fitzgerald. Can you two stand up?"

We looked at each other and did so, watching all eyes turn to us. We smiled and waved to everyone and Sarah continued, "They brought this film to life, and I am honored that I got to watch them work together. Thank you, both of you. Now, here is Tragedy."

She left the stage and the lights went down. I settled into my seat and grabbed onto Logan's hand, trying not to freak out a little. As the film played, I actually ended up getting sucked into the film's story, which didn't happen often with films I was in. Logan's hand was clenching mine through the film, holding tighter through all of the admittedly, very steamy scenes. I was trying not to let myself think about those scenes, but I blushed through them anyway. When the film ended and the credits were rolling, I was absolutely stunned to find that people were applauding and standing up. I looked at Logan and he not only had a smug smile on his face, but he said, "Told you."

"I hate you."

He grinned and answered, "No you don't. We have to get up."

He and I stood up at our seats and started making our way to the front of the room for the Q&A session. We were both handed mics at the base of the stage and we hopped up with Sarah, giving her hugs as we passed. Once the credits were done, everyone settled back in and a moderator came out to field questions. Sarah got a few questions first, before someone asked, "Annie, how was it working on your first big role like this?"

I smiled and said, "Terrifying. But also so exciting. Having these two fabulous humans by my side through the whole thing was something that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world."

The next question was for Logan, "Logan, how was it for you working with Annie?"

I grinned and looked to see that he had a grin on his face. "It was so much fun. Annie is such a professional on set, and as you've seen in the film, she brings it every single take. I marveled at her when I read with her for the first time, and I made an excuse to be on set even when I didn't really need to be, just to see her act. She is a force of nature, and I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

More questions came for all of us and we answered all of them, happily. One of the last questions asked was to me, "So Annie, this is your first leading role in any film, but this is a romance film. Was it hard for you to film all of those romantic scenes?"

I chuckled to myself and asked, "You mean the sexy ones?"

Everyone else laughed, and the questioner just nodded. I continued, "It really wasn't hard at all. Logan made me feel totally comfortable through all of them. Plus, Sarah made the amazing decision to have our DP just set up some cameras so she could get the coverage she wanted and then left us alone. Most of those scenes between Logan and me are just the two of us in a room, cameras rolling. Of course, the dialogue is written, but we flowed so well it wasn't awkward for either of us to do."

I could feel Logan beaming next to me and Sarah picked up with, "Plus, these two are such professionals that I don't think anything would have phased them. They came on set, no matter what we were shooting, and made every moment magic on camera. They have chemistry like none I've ever seen before, and I feel blessed I got to see it happen."

Now we both were beaming because we both loved Sarah so much. Before we could move on to the final question, Logan said, "It also helps when the two people in the scene genuinely like each other. I've liked all of the people I've gotten a chance to work with, but none so much as Annie. I think that connection really helped us."

I was still beaming and I just wrapped my arms around Logan, being careful to keep it friendly. The last question got asked, and we were finally done. We made our way into the wings, and Logan grabbed my hand and kissed me, hard. I gave as good as I got and when he finally pulled away, we were both a little breathless. Sarah laughed and said, "Come on you two. We have a long couple of days."


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few days, Logan and I saw the film a few more times, along with several others that were premiering at the festival. We were stunned at the reception our film got, and I was bowled over by the number of people who were congratulating me on my performance. Logan continued to be smug about the whole thing, and I continued to be a little annoyed at how right he was. I was confident in myself, but I was not expecting this type of reception. On the night of the final screening of the film, on the way to the carpet, Logan said, "I want to tell everyone."

I stared at him and just asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I've confirmed with your and my teams, and everyone's okay with it."

"Okay, as long as you're sure."

He nodded, a smile on his face, and I couldn't help but grin. When we hopped out of the car, rather than linking elbows, we held hands. Photos were snapped of us repeatedly, but I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face. As we stopped to pose, Logan put his arm around my waist, and everything seemed to be perfect. People were shouting our names, but I couldn't hear them over the contentment that was seeping through me. Logan leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Are you happy?"

I looked up at him and said, "Happier than I've ever been. I'm so happy with us and with this film. Nothing will ever compare."

He grinned and we were just enjoying the moment. We walked into the final theater where people were going to see our film, and this time we were seated in the front row with Sarah. She was staring at us and she just said, "You two are ridiculous. No one's going to care about the film anymore."

We both laughed a little and I placated, "I'll say something before the Q&A, I promise. People will ask about the film, I'm sure of it. I mean all the questions will be about how real the sex was, but whatever. We don't have to go there."

Sarah stared at me with her jaw dropped and I just laughed and sat down with Logan. Sarah spoke, recognizing us again, and then the film started. Throughout the film, Logan was constantly whispering things in my ear, and I was having trouble concentrating. I nearly dragged him out of the theater, but I knew that would be bad. So I just took it, mentally promising him revenge. He was going to get it good when we got back to our hotel room. When the film finally ended and the lights came up, Logan had a grin on his face like none I'd ever seen before. I leaned over and whispered, "I'm going to get you back for this, you asshole."

His grin grew and he said, "Oh, I know it, babe."

I winked and said, "Get up there, you ass."

He walked up on-stage after Sarah and before the moderator could pick someone, I jumped in, "Before we get to questions, I know a lot of you are wondering what's going on with Logan and me. If you saw us come in on the carpet, we were holding hands, so yes, that does mean we are a couple. We got very close on set and before that, and something between us just clicked. Alright, now questions about the film?"

The moderator picked someone and the first question was, "So was all of the sex in the film real?"

I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of me and I nearly fell down from laughing so hard. Logan kept me on my feet and once I calmed down I said, "Sorry, I knew that was going to be the first question," I glanced up at Logan with a smirk and mouthed, Play along? He nodded and I continued, "All of the sex and kissing we did on screen was based in some sort of reality. While it might not have been exactly what it looked like on-screen, both of us had fun, right babe?"

I looked up and Logan was red as a tomato, but he rallied and answered, "Yes, we both had plenty of fun. Actually, one of the first sex scenes we shot in the movie was the moment I realized how special she was and how much I wanted to be with her. I may have taken a little initiative at that moment, but only because Sarah created such a wonderful environment for us to shoot those scenes."

Sarah piped up, "Don't drag me into this. All I did was cast the two of you. The rest was all you."

Everyone laughed and I added, "Now, are there any questions that aren't about mine and Logan's sex lives?"

Hands were still raised and I breathed out a sigh of relief. One of the last questions we took was, "So, did you two meet for the first time on set?"

I glanced at Logan and he nodded my way. I chuckled and said, "No. We actually met for the first time when we had a chemistry read. Apparently, Sarah knew something I didn't and assumed Logan and I would have good chemistry. So we met in LA about three months before we started shooting. I was sitting on the floor in the hallways of the casting director's office, and I was freaked out. I don't think Logan actually knew it was me he was reading with, but he saw me on the floor and asked if I was alright. The rest is history, I guess."

"Yeah, I heard about the project and I got a call to come in for a chemistry read, and I walked in I saw Annie sitting on the floor, looking very upset and nervous. I didn't know she was going to be my scene partner until I saw her sides. We spoke for a few moments until it was time for us to read, and then that's what we did. I did wonder why she was so nervous after I read with her because she was amazing. But, Annie blew me away and I knew I wanted to work on the project."

Sarah grinned at me and asked, "Yeah Annie, why were you so nervous?"

I glared at Sarah and answered, "Because I wasn't told until the day of that I'd be reading with Logan. I've always admired Logan as an actor and as a person, and I was nervous to read with him because I know how talented he is."

The room broke into 'awws' and I blushed under the scrutiny. Logan put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and he was just looking at me with such a funny look on his face. I asked, "What?"

"You liked me before you ever knew me?" he asked, voice stunned.

"Of course I did. I've liked you since long before I actually met you. Working with you didn't help how much I liked you, but I did."

He stared at me for another minute and then grabbed me by the arm and said into the mic, "Sorry, we have to go. Thank you for loving and watching this film. We're so honored by the love you have."

Logan pulled me off stage and he seemed to be running off somewhere, and I was just along for the ride. We finally made it out of the theater and a car took us back to the hotel. Logan was still dragging me through the hotel, and people were starting to stare a little. Once we finally made it to the elevator and the doors closed, Logan pushed me up against one of the walls and kissed me. I kissed back and we were both soon lost in our own worlds. When we finally parted for air, he whispered, "Fuck, I love you, Annie."

I laughed breathily and replied, "I love you too, Logan. Now, I think I owed you some payback."

I pushed him into one of the other walls of the elevator, but before I could do anything, there was a ding and the doors opened. We flew out and ran as fast as we could to our room, laughing all the way. When we finally got in, I pressed Logan against the door and kissed him. His hands were grasping all of the places they could and soon we were both very turned on. We parted and I turned around, pulling my hair away from my back so he could unzip me. He did so, and my dress fell to the floor in a pool. I was actually quite prepared for this because every time we came back from a screening of the film, Logan and I were both turned on. This time, I decided to forego a bra and underwear, making sure my dress was long enough for that to be okay, and had the support I needed. All I was wearing were a garter belt and stockings. As my dress fell to the floor, Logan let out a "Guh."

I turned around and his face was, once again, tomato red. I grinned and began undoing his vest, shirt, tie, and pants. One item at a time the clothes came off and I was getting more and more excited. Logan looked sexy in whatever he wore, and taking it off of him was fun. Once everything but his briefs were off, he rushed toward the bed and we were suddenly the only two people in the room. As we got more and more into each other, everything slowed down. We were in tandem and everything was easy. When we were both finished, I lay next to him and he asked, "Did you really like me before you met me?"

I smiled and replied, "My love, I've seen almost every film you've been in. I definitely liked you."

He groaned into my neck and said, "Every one?"

"Almost every one. Not Gamer and not Shirley. Not into horror and not super into those types of action movies."

He groaned again and said, "I'm sorry for Meet Bill and The Three Musketeers."

I laughed and said, "Meet Bill wasn't horrible, and I skipped that whole sequence with you in lingerie with Jessica Alba. I was embarrassed for you. And Three Musketeers wasn't bad. You're sexy as a sword fighter. The movie just couldn't decide what it wanted to be and you got caught up in it. I don't blame you for those."

He kissed my neck and said, "This is why we're perfect for each other. You don't blame me for my shitty choices."

I smiled and replied, "I wouldn't. Now, Lou on the other hand is the character that convinced me that there was a person out there who would be right for me and treat me well. I never imagined it would actually be you, but I'm okay with that."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Thank you. I had fun on that one, and Lily is a lot of fun."

My smile grew and I just kissed him and whispered, "Go to sleep. Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the opinions I've offered here on Logan's films are actually mine. I also did fast forward through the scene between Logan and Jessica Alba in Meet Bill. (You know the one I mean. I couldn't watch it.)


End file.
